First Impressions
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Kattlyn joins Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe on a little trip to pick up the mutant who just tried to kill the president. Also known as 'How Katt Met Kurt'. Part of my Kattlyn Chekhov series. Disclaimer; I do not own Marvel Author's note - slight AU in that they don't find out about the attack on the school until they make it back there.
1. Katt Meets Kurt

"When I have more exact coordinates, Storm, Jean, Katt – I'll need you to take the jet and try to pick him up" Professor Xavier said. I hadn't been off school grounds for a while and I was itching to get out, but I wondered if that was the only reason the Professor was sending me – it was usually the 'special cases' that I was called to go out on. Face it, my mutation was pretty extreme.

"Katt," the professor added, "this might be one for _you_ to take lead on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo opened the doors of the run down church and we entered all at once. The old building creaked and groaned. I looked around, appreciative of the age of the place - it was hard to find buildings like this any more. "These are the coordinates" said Jean uncertainly, as she and Ororo looked around. We took another few steps in before our ears were attacked with angry bursts of German, accompanied by the same strange sound again and again; _BAMF_, _BAMF_, _BAMF!_

"He's a teleport"

"Cool" I replied with a laugh, looking up to the rafters where the sound was generally coming from. Behind me, Jean and Ororo were talking but I wasn't listening. "It's alright, please come down" I called out, my Russian accent accidentally coming through more harshly than normal.

"We're not here to hurt you" added Jean. As soon as the words had left her mouth, another BAMF echoed around the hall. Then I spotted him, crouched on top of one of the rafters peering down at us with glowing yellow eyes. A tail swished behind him, just as blue as the rest of him.

"I see him" I whispered to Ororo, she nodded.

"We just want to talk," Jean called, but the only response was more German. "Are you bored yet?" she asked Storm.

"Oh yeah"

"Wait," I said, keeping my eyes focused on the unknown mutant, "Let me talk to him"

"Didn't we just try that?"

"I know but let me try myself – you remember what the Professor said"

"Okay Katt – go ahead" Jean sighed.

Taking a short run up, I spread my wings and propelled myself up to the ceiling, I grabbed onto the rafter that the mutant was sitting on, folded my wings and swung myself up to sit next to him. He jumped back slightly but stayed. I stretched my wings out for balance and wrapped my tail around the beam. "It really _is_ alright" I said quietly, calmly.

He looked sad and afraid, "I didn't mean it," he whispered desperately, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I didn't want to, I couldn't help it, they made me"

"It's okay, I know," I crawled forward slightly, bringing myself closer to him; he didn't back away "I'm Kattlyn – what's your name?"

"Wagner," he replied, suddenly becoming shy "Kurt Wagner. You are very beautiful"

I smiled wide and blushed before glancing away, trying to control the butterfly feeling in my gut - I'd never been called 'beautiful'. "Come down, come talk to my friends and we can help you, figure out why this happened – I can see you don't want to hurt anyone"

"I don't deserve your help" Kurt turned his face away.

I frowned, with my right hand I reached out, cupping his cheek in my hand, I turned his face back to me, and said "_Everyone_ deserves help when they need it, _including_ you"

"Thank you" Kurt took my hands and smiled, gaining confidence "Do you want to see how I travel?"

"Teleportation? You can teleport others too?"

"Yes" He grinned.

_BAMF! _

There are no words to explain the feeling of teleporting with Kurt; it's terrifying, exciting, shocking, amazing - like electricity and static and falling all at once. We were on the ground, steps away from Ororo and Jean. My eyes widened in awe and I laughed, "That was amazing!"

"Really? Any time I've done it before it made people feel sick!" he looked so happy, it was adorable.

"Really" I answered softly, "These are my friends, Ororo and Jean – you can trust them." I looked round to the other women, "This is Kurt"

"Hi" They smiled at him.

He grew shy, slowly hunching his shoulders and wrapping his tail around his leg, making himself smaller, while still holding my hands. "Hello" he said softly. I couldn't hold back my grin, I spread my right wing slightly and curved it round him, protecting him; he was still scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt slept in the jet on the way back to the mansion. When Ororo was sure he wouldn't wake she looked over her shoulder at me, "So, that went well"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"He took to you quickly." Ororo smirked. Jean laughed quietly but took no part in our conversation.

"I guess he did" I replied, "maybe it's something to do with the fact we're both in the same area of the colour spectrum."

We all laughed quietly. I looked across at Kurt; he was curled up in the chair with his harness awkwardly strapped across him, I beamed as his tail swished in his sleep. "Can you see yourself right now?" Ororo asked laughing, "You are grinning while you watch him sleep. Admit it, you've got a thing for him"

I scoffed, "Never" then I laughed, sarcastically adding "That being said, he has a tail and that's a quality difficult to find in men these days."

She was in fits – thank God Jean was flying or we would have fallen from the sky. Ororo wiped away tears of laughter, "Wake up your new pretty thing, Katt, we're nearly back"

I scowled as I undid my harness, "He's not my pretty thing"

"Aww, isn't he? That's a shame. Logan said that when you get something new you like, you call it one of your pretty things. You _did_ get him down from the rafters."

A smile played on my lips, "Shut up."

I stood and went to Kurt's side, crouching beside him I rested my hand on his arm and shook him gently, "Kurt" I said gently, "wake up now, we're nearly home- at the mansion; we're nearly at the mansion" I corrected quickly as Ororo giggled.

"Shut up, slip of the tongue"

"Bet you'd love to slip him the-"

"Oh my god, shut up!"

Kurt's eyes flickered open and he flinched a little, his big, bright yellow eyes staring into my own paler ones, "Kattlyn" he breathed quietly.

I offered him a kind smile, "We're nearly back at the mansion, Kurt" He nodded, blinking with long eyelashes just brushing his cheeks. I stood up and returned to my seat, watching him untangle himself from his harness.

When we got off the jet Ororo walked slightly ahead with Kurt as I fell into step with Jean who was smirking. "What?" I asked reluctantly.

"Telepathy – both of your thoughts amused me. Nothing bad, in fact it was very cute – you're sweet together"

"Shut up"

"He _likes_ you"

"Shut up – we picked him up like two hours ago"

"_You_ like him"

"None of your business"

"It wasn't a question. Now, go find a room for your _pretty thing_, preferably one you don't already inhabit" she joked. My jaw dropped as Jean changed her pace and left us all behind as she walked into the mansion.


	2. index

This is a list of my X-Men OC fics in chronological order

\- First Impressions

\- Art Class

\- On the Roof

\- Work Out

\- Fireworks

I'll update this as I publish more :)


End file.
